


Trying To Figure It Out

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2013 malum canon, Blow Job, M/M, Twitcam, bros doing bro things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to suck your dick?" Michael hated the formalities of vocal foreplay. He wanted Calum's pants off and he wanted them off twenty minutes ago. " 'Cos I will."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or the one based off of the twitcam of Michael sucking Calum's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> It's almost been a month since I've posted anything and that's horrible. I'm sorry. BUT, I saw the most wonderful gif in the world and just had to write something based on it. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> ((Title is from Figure it Out by Royal Blood))

It's a Thursday night, probably sometime around midnight, just about the time Ashton would turn off the lights in the den and head up for bed, when Calum texted Michael to do a twitcam with him.

Michael groaned, rolling around on his unmade bed. He cracked his back, eyes locked on the wall as a series of pings rang out in his dark room. Ignoring Calum wouldn't work, he knew this for a fact but still stared at the wall, watching his vision dance darker and darker.

"You can't just ignore me." Calum's muffled voice could be heard through the door seconds before his fist pounded heavily on the hollow, white wood. This was Calum's tactic; text and annoy, and somehow it seemed to work.

"Leave me alone." Michael whined, pulling at one of his pillows to cover his head.

The door creaked open and rushed footsteps neared the bed. "Get up."

"Calum." Michael felt like crying.

"Michael." Calum said. He kneed the side of the bed, jostling Michael slightly who let out a groan. "Oh yeah, that's right baby, let it out."

Michael snorted, curling into himself as Calum pushed at his back, making room for himself on the bed. "Get away from me. I just want to sleep."

He felt Calum's hands snake around his waist, digging beneath the loose fitting blue sweatshirt he wore and resting on his hips, fingers cold and smooth on his skin. "You want to do a twitcam." Calum spoke softly, voice smooth and calm.

"I don't." It was weak and Michael knew it.

"You do." Calum breathed into Michaels hair. "Just come do a twitcam with me and I promise to let you sleep until tomorrow night."

"You pinky promise?"

"Yeah." Calum confirmed. He dug his nails into Michaels side. "I'll even talk Luke and Ash into getting pizza for dinner."

Michael huffed, relenting slowly. "I look like shit." He wasn't below begging if worst came to worst.

"Put your hood up then. It's dark in my room anyway so no one will notice your roots or lack of colour." Calum teased. His lips were close to Michaels ear, and the older boy had a second of wondering how they'd feel on him before he gritted his teeth, a silent _'no'_ echoing through his head.

Calum sighed, pulling his hands from Michaels body. He moved to get up, extending a hand for Michael. The older boy rolled over to face him, groaning as he took his hand and stood, making sure to glare at him nastily before brushing by.

He could hear Ashton and Luke talking quietly in Luke's room, the door shut tight and probably locked for that matter.

Calum's door was open, softly illuminated by a lamp in the corner furthest from his laptop sitting waiting and open to their account.

"Off?" Calum asked as Michael flopped down onto his bed. Michael looked over, nodding.

Calum flicking the lamp off and made his way to Michael, pulling the older boys hood up over his hair and knocking over his one eye slightly. "There, now no one can see you."

Michael grumbled, fixing his hair as Calum opened the link for viewers. He leaned back in his chair, Calum speaking animatedly and responding to questions.

"Yeah, why isn't Michael interacting. Good question." Calum turned to look at him, sarcasm written across his face.

Michael scowled. "Because you're an asshole."

Calum chuckled, shoving the older boy with his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Michael, lips drawn into a soft smirk.

"Look, someone asked you a question." Michael nodded to the screen where fans were talking, the chat bar filling up faster than they could read.

Calum shook his head, glancing over. His face was illuminated softly by the computer screen. He pointed to a line. "That's for you."

Michael squinted, leaning in closer to read the tiny lettering. "I'm pretty sure that says Calum." His elbow was on the desk as he turned to throw a questioning glance at the other boy. He felt Calum's hand on the back of his head, pushing his face down towards the younger boys crotch.

Calum pushed his hand harshly against the fabric of Michaels hood, and Michael found himself going along with the quick motions. He could see the faint bulge of Calum's cock against the thick material of his jeans, and the tight grip of his hand on Michaels head. Michael let out a small sound, close to a sigh and even closer to a moan.

Calum's grip lessened quickly, frightened by the noise. A high chuckle slipped out of his mouth. Michael was sure if there had been more light in the room, Calum's cheeks would have been flooded with colour.

"Nice." Michael said. He tried to ignore how Calum shifted on the bed, the smirk from earlier now in an almost grimace and his hand visibly straining to adjust himself in his pants.

He looked at the screen. There was comment after comment of fans flipping out because of the previous action. Michael smiled softly. He could see Calum adjust himself out of the corner of his eye; the younger boys lower lip was sucked into his mouth and his eyes were hooded as he squirmed around just below the cameras view.

"Yeah, Malum is real." Michael replied to a comment.

Calum nodded, a weak smile on his face. He locked eyes with Michael, narrowed them dangerously when Michael smiled, eyes flickering down to his lap.

"You good, Cal?"

Calum clicked his tongue and Michael held in a bubble of laughter. "I'm great, Mike."

It was sharp and cut off, and Michael snorted softly. "You sure? You look a little flustered."

"Maybe I'm a little tired." He gritted his teeth, glancing at the computer screen. "It's getting pretty late, I think it's time we wrap this up. Maybe we can get Luke and Ashton in on one tomorrow."

Michael grinned as Calum smiled through his teeth, leaning forward to say goodbye. Michael waved before Calum went offline.

"You're such a fucking-"

"You want me to suck your dick?" Michael hated the formalities of vocal foreplay. He wanted Calum's pants off and he wanted them off twenty minutes ago. " 'Cos I will."

He didn't wait for Calum to reply, instead moving his hand over the younger boys crotch, dragging his fingertips along the denim material slowly. He heard Calum suck in a breath, figured if he didn't want this then Calum would have stopped him already.

Michael could feel the bulge beneath his jeans, the outline of it at least, and his mouth was almost watering as he pulled the zipper down. His eyes locked on the red and black plaid boxers hidden behind the metal zipper teeth as he reached to pull at Calum's cock.

The boxers were soft and radiating heat that Michael found himself yearning to take ahold of fully. He slipped his fingers into Calum's boxers, brushing along his achingly warm cock as he pulled his length from the fabric.

Calum was looking down at him in a daze, mouth open slightly as his chest heaved quickly. His hands twitched at his sides as the cool air hit his length, begging for him to take ahold of it and get off.

Michael took his time surveying Calum's cock. It was pretty; thick and flushed a startling shade of pink. The head was smooth and Michael was dying to wrap his lips around it.

"Tonight, maybe?" Calum's breathy voice pushed at Michael, making the older boy scowl at him before placing his hands on Calum's thighs.

"Don't be bossy." Michael teased. He dug his nails in Calum's thighs roughly, smiling inwardly as the younger boys breath hitched.

Calum's wide eyes made Michael wonder if this was his first time having a guys lips wrapped around his dick, let alone his best friends.

He wasted no time overanalysing Calum's short breaths and brown eyes, instead leaning in to lick the underside of his cock, lips sliding along slowly.

Calum's breath hitched.

Michael took his cock in hand, pumping him slowly as he took the younger boy into his mouth, bobbing his head softly around his tip, tongue darting out to press at the slit. He looked up, eyes caching with Calum's own hooded ones, he was watching -of course he was- and his mouth still hung open, jaw unhitched but clenching sporadically.

Michael pulled off, pressing his tongue flat to the base of Calum's cock and sweep upwards. He could see Calum's hands clench in the sheets and could feel himself growing harder from having a cock in his mouth.

His lips wrapped around Calum again, hand swirling around the rest that he couldn't fit into his mouth. He was just about kneeling when Calum's hand snaked into his hair and took ahold of the messy blonde strands, pushing his mouth along further.

Michael sucked harder, tongue dancing along veins and the slit; small dribbles of precum beaded at the top for his tongue to lap up. He was tart, had a slight bite like a strong beer, but also a soft sweetness that had Michael almost desperate for him to come.

Calum was panting now, chest heaving repeatedly. He let out a sound close to a keen, desperate and needy; Michaels favourite.

"Are you- I'm gonna-" Calum struggled to get his words out.

Michael looked up at him, hand moving faster now and mouth bobbing quicker. He pleaded with his eyes for the older boy to release, let him have a good taste. He let out a small whine and calum shuddered, cursing under his breath.

"Don't- don't do that or I'll come."

Michael hummed greedily and calum gasped, hips bucking up and his back arching as he came, filling Michaels mouth.

The older boy reared back some and come splashed onto his face and lap, dribbling from his lips. He swallowed greedily, tongue darting out to lick at the corners of his mouth, swiping away any taste of Calum he could get.

Calum was a panting mess, his body lax against the pillows thrown haphazardly behind him, arms floppy at his sides as his cock against his stomach still a pretty pink that made Michael want it in his mouth again.

"You taste good." Michael said, swiping the droplets of come off his own crouch. He dipped the fingers into his mouth and let out a soft moan. "That was nice."

He stood up, knees cracking.

"Are you- I mean, do you want me to-"

Michael shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. I'll get a cold shower for tonight."

"Tomorrow." Calum agreed, cheeks flushing the same colour of his cock. As if he realised he hadn't yet tucked himself back into his pants, Calum quickly did so, biting his lip and looking down awkwardly.

"I'll hold you to that." Michael warned, moving towards the door slowly, eyebrow cocked in mock threat.

Calum nodded. "That's fine. I want to know what you taste like."

Michael smiled, opening the door and stepping into the hallway. He closed the door behind himself, slumping against the wall across, a smile decorating his face.

"Go to sleep." Calum said through the door, somehow knowing Michael was still there. "Shower first, though."

"Shut up, Hood." Michael remarked.

Calum laughed softly, muffled by the wood. "Make me."

Michael was silent for a moment. "I will tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Calum bit back. "Now go, seriously, before Luke or Ash see you."

It was all Michael could do not to go back into Calum's room, instead heading for the bathroom where a cold shower and his hand awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it!
> 
> It's open ended for another part to be added (probably a series) but I'm really pleased with this and hope you all are too.
> 
> As I said, its based on a gif although that gif was part of a twitcam I couldn't find the twitcam ANYWHERE so I had to improvise (so to anyone who knows how the actual stream goes, I'm sorry, I've never seen it nor can I find it)
> 
> Don't forget to comment or kudo if you enjoyed or even hated it! Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> You can send me prompts or requests on tumblr @/antisocialhood
> 
> Thank you everyone
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
